Tape drives are a type of data storage device that read and write data on magnetic tape, and are often used for archival storage. Until recently, tape drives generally lacked a standardized format for accessing data. The Linear Tape File System (LTFS) format has recently been introduced to provide a standardized file system interface for data stored on magnetic tape. LTFS refers to both the format of data recorded on the magnetic tape and the implementation of specific software that uses the LTFS format to provide a file system interface. Magnetic tape written using the LTFS format can be exchanged between tape drives that use the LTFS format. In addition, software systems that understand the LTFS format can provide users with a file system view of a tape drive.
Despite the advances of LTFS, tape drives require a relatively long time to access data when compared to other types of data storage devices such as disk drives. This is primarily due to the tape drive having to wind magnetic tape between reels to read data a particular location on the magnetic tape. In addition, management of magnetic tape can be time-consuming, such as when loading and unloading the magnetic tape.